


I didn't just come here to dance

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Series: Nursey week [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ballet AU, Instrument builder! Dex, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Nursey Week, Slow Burn, Writer!Nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: Nursey meets Dex at a dance class. They don't like each other at all, until they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's that you say? No one asked for this?  
> All experiences with ballet in this are drawn from my own experiences with ballet, I'm sorry if Americans have different terms than we do in Belgium. If anything needs clarification, let me know.

‘You did that on purpose!’ Will glared at Derek, rubbing his back.

‘Chill, dude. I obviously underestimated how much room I’d need.’ Derek answered, shrugging. He tried to at least look apologetic. He knew he was failing. ‘You know I wasn’t trying to hit you with my tendu, bro.’ 

‘Oh my god, you are such a jock.’ Lardo joked, trying to defuse the situation.

‘Don’t “chill” me Nurse! That’s the third time this lesson alone that you’ve “accidentally” hit me with one of your stupidly long limbs!’ Will’s hand gestures got wider as he started waving his arms around to get his point across. 

‘Okay, first off chill with the air quotes dude, this isn’t 2006. Second, if you don’t stop waving your arms, you’re going to poke someone’s eyes out.’ 

‘Chill?! What did I just say Nurse. What did I just say?’ As Will got steadily redder and redder, Lardo broke them up. 

‘Alright children, time out.’ She sighed. 

‘Boys! If you don’t stop interrupting my lesson, I’ll send you to the dressing room, you hear? You pay for dance classes, not to stand around gabbling like chickens.’ Their dance instructor was looking at them sternly. Eric ‘Bitty’ Bittle was their tiny Southern ballet teacher. His description made him sound a lot less intimidating than he was in reality.

They both nodded and Derek moved to Lardo’s other side to avoid further conflict. He saw a few of the girls in the class rolling their eyes. He didn’t blame them. This happened way too often. 

He wish he knew how to not anger Will so much. No, that was a lie. He wish he knew how to not anger him and enjoy it so much. 

They finish the rest of the dance class without any further altercations. The only way Derek knew Will was still mad at him was by the way he kept shooting him murderous glares. And he was pretty sure he saw him chuckle a little when they were doing grand pliés and Derek fell on his ass.

By the time they entered the dressing room, neither boy felt much like talking. They finished changing and Will left without a word. Nursey sighed and picked up his bag. No matter how fun dance class was, fighting with Will always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

/////

_Derek startled when he pushed open the door to the dressing room. For the past few weeks, he’d been changing alone because he was the only boy in his class. Now, he saw muscles move under the freckliest skin he’d ever seen. The back had two broad shoulders and smooth white skin that looked like someone had splattered paint all over it._

_The back belonged to a redhead, who was now frowning as he looked over his shoulder at Derek. ‘Will you close the door, you’re letting cold air in.’_

_‘Oh, sorry dude. My B.’ He stumbled a little over his own bag as he tried to hastily shut the door._

_The redhead snorted. ‘Did you just say “my B”? Whatever. Never mind. I’m Will.’ His arm moved as if he was going to offer his hand to shake, but decided against it at the last second._

_‘Hi Will, I’m Derek.’ He put his hand up for a fist bump._

_‘Uh. Hey.’ After a few awkward seconds, Will moved to bump his fist. ‘I’m glad I’m not the only boy here, I was kind of scared it was going to be just me and a bunch of girls. I’m actually here on a dare, I lost a bet. My colleagues challenged me to take this class. They think I’m just some stuck up guy who would never take such a girly class-.’_

_‘Couldn’t handle being alone with girls, huh?’ Nursey smirked as he interrupted the other boy’s rambling._

_‘What? No.’ Will blushed. ‘Just uhm, well you know what they say about ballet dancers.’_

_‘I don’t know actually. Besides, our instructor is a man so.’ Derek felt himself get irritated now. He held his breath for a few seconds as he watched Will try to climb himself out of the hole he just dug himself in._

_‘Oh well, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean – well –‘ He struggled to find words._

_‘Okay man, well, I’ll let you think on that one some more. See you in a minute.’ Derek finished changing and stood up. He threw Will a look and left. Maybe he banged the door a little harder than necessary, but he had rightful indignation to back him up._

_They spent the entire hour of the lesson bickering as Lardo looked on in despair._

_Afterwards, she took Derek aside. ‘Derek Malik Nurse, I didn’t drag you to this class with me just to watch you bicker with the first boy you find.’_

_‘It’s not my fault! He started it, chill.’ That last part was more directed at himself than her._

_Lardo threw him that look that she usually only saved when he came home and told her about yet another unattainable crush. The one that said ‘get your shit together, Derek’. He hated that look, but he also needed it in his life. ‘Let’s go home, nerd. We still have some episodes left in our Gilmore Girls re-watch.’_

_‘Yeah, let’s see if Shitty wants to join us.’ Nursey felt his mood lift. Who cared if the new boy annoyed him? He had his friends. Will could do whatever he wanted for all he cared._

/////

‘And jump and jump and jump’ Bitty clapped his hands in a tempo that could only be described as sadistic. Nursey felt like his sweat was sweating. 

‘Alright class, good job today. See y’all next week! Don’t forget, I’m doing a bake sale on Saturday right here at the studio if anyone’s interested. We’re raising money for some new barres, Lord knows we need them.’ They all laughed and clapped as they trickled out of the room. 

A big blond man stood in the halfway yelling at everyone. ‘Get your asses out here on Saturday! Do it for Bitty! That fine piece of Georgian ass deserves to display his glutes with the best equipment available. We didn’t do all those squats for nothing, huh Bits?’ 

‘That’s right Holster. Bitty smiled and winked. ‘Now move, you big lug. You’re holding up my dancers! If you don’t let us through, we can’t clear the room for your littles to dance.’ 

‘No problem, brah.’ Adam moved to let them all through, occasionally high-fiving or fist-bumping people he recognized. ‘You seen Justin?’ 

‘You two can’t spend two minutes apart. It’s sweet.’ Bitty grinned. ‘Yeah I’ve seen him. He said he was going to the Kundalini Yoga class next door.’

Nursey chuckled, the past few months these guys at the studio had really grown on him. They were all starting to hang out together too. He turned to Lardo. ‘Hey Lards, thanks for letting me tag along to this class. I feel comfortable here.’

‘Feeling sappy today, Nursey? Go change. Shitty and I have a date tonight and if you’re late, I’m leaving your ass behind.’ Lardo chirped him, but she squeezed his arm so he knew she was joking.

He walked in the locker room to find Will still there. 

‘So, you’re going to the bake sale?’ Will asked.

‘Yeah, I want to support Bitty. I take it bake sales are not your speed?’ He felt tired, those jumps had really taken it out of him. He really didn’t have the energy to start a fight with Will right now.

‘I’m actually going to bring some cookies for Bitty to sell.’ Will raised his eyebrows.

‘Oh, cool man. I, uh, didn’t know you baked.’ Derek said. He felt a bit embarrassed. What did people always say about assuming?

‘There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Derek.’ He smirked and bumped his shoulder against Derek’s.

‘Nursey. Uhm. My friends calls me Nursey. I had some hockey friends in college’ He bumped his shoulder back.

‘I’m your friend now? That’s nice.’ Will smiled at him and Nursey had never seen him like that. Happiness looked good on him.

When Will left the room Nursey called out ‘See you on Saturday!’ and he felt a warm feeling in his gut.

/////

By the time the bake sale had ended, there were only a few dancers left in the studio. They were all hanging around the table Bitty had set up. Holster had produced a bottle of vodka about twenty minutes ago, and now they were all taking turns adding some in their little plastic cups.

‘Thank y’all so much for coming. It really means so much to me. I… uh.. didn’t grow up with this much support in Georgia. Growing up a gay ice skater wasn’t exactly a piece of cake.’ He took a second to chuckle at his own joke. ‘Oh gosh y’all, I remember when I first came out here for college. I couldn’t be happier with my life right now. I get to teach you wonderful people every day. Plus, I’m talking with a nutritionist friend of mine at the Providence Falconers who might have an in for me to teach a class or two to some of the players. They could work on their flexibility.’ His eyes looked a bit blurry.

‘Alright Bits, that was a wonderful speech. Maybe you should stay off my vodka for now, okay?’ Holster moved to put his arm around Bitty’s shoulders. ‘We’re glad to have you here little buddy.’

Justin, Adam’s boyfriend, chimed in ‘While we’re reminiscing, I still remember when I met you Bits. Never been so glad that I decided to be a biology tutor.’ With a sniff he added ‘Tragically, I was already taken when this cute little Georgian stepped into my life’. 

Holster protested. ‘Babe! I’m right here.’ But he was smiling.

Nursey took it all in. He knew all this already, from hanging with the instructors after class. But it was still nice listening to their easy banter.

‘You friend isn’t here?’ He looked up as Will approached. 

‘Nah, Lardo has an art project she needs to finish tonight. Our entire apartment has been taken over by papier-mâché hockey players. Don’t ask.’ Nursey answered.

Will laughed, his eyes crinkled at the corners. Nursey couldn’t help but think it was beautiful.

‘So, what about you man? I know the story of just about everyone here, but not yours.’ 

‘My story isn’t that interesting.’ Will looked down at the floor.

‘I’d still like to hear it. C’mon man, I’m an aspiring writer. Stories are my jam.’ He clapped Will on the shoulder and tried to look encouraging. 

Will nodded and settled next to Nursey, who was sitting against one of the mirrors. ‘Well, when I was 18, I moved out to Providence with my older brother for a job. The work was alright, we worked for a construction company. When my brother decided to stay here – he had met a girl in an instrument shop he liked to snoop around in – I stayed with him.’ 

He paused for a second to catch his breath. It was the longest Nursey had ever heard Will talk. He had a nice talking voice. Nursey wondered if it would be rude to close his eyes while he listened.

‘I had to find a job, of course. The construction job was alright but not something I want to do for the rest of my life. I’m still trying to figure all that out, you know?’ Nursey nodded, even though he didn’t know. He’d never had to think too hard about which job he wanted. He fell in love with writing when he was 14 and he hadn’t looked back since.

‘Anyway, I tried out a couple of things but right now I’m working as a musical instrument repairman slash builder. Well, apprentice. Harry, my boss says that stuff takes years and years to learn. But I’ve always been good with my hands.’

Nursey’s entire body felt warm suddenly when Will said that last part. The vodka must have been stronger than he thought.

‘And that’s how I ended up here. I lost a bet with my co-workers and they dared me to take a ballet class.’ He snorted loudly. ‘They really thought they’d done me with that one. You know they actually paid for my classes? Well joke’s on them, I’m really enjoying it!’ He finished with a chuckle.

Nursey smiled at him. ‘Well, I’m glad too, man. Doesn’t matter how you got here.’ He looked at Will intently ‘I know we don’t always get along but –‘. He didn’t really know how to finish that sentence.

‘Yeah. Me too.’ Will said. 

Nursey didn’t really know what he meant, but it didn’t matter. He pressed his shoulder closer to Will and they watched the others laugh and tell stories.

/////

The next week, Will wasn’t in class. Nursey felt a twinge of disappointment, even though it meant that he got through the lesson without pissing anyone off. 

When he still wasn’t there the next week, Nursey started to worry. He decided to speak to Bitty after class. ‘Hey Eric, can I ask you a question?’ He didn’t know why he didn’t just call him Bitty. Nerves always made him more formal.

‘Sure, hon. What’s up?’ Bitty gestured encouragingly. 

‘Have you heard from Will lately? I haven’t seen him in two weeks and I’m getting a bit worried.’

‘Do you want me to give him a call? It would be a tad unethical for me to give out his number without his permission.’ Bitty started looking through his books, which were – as always – a mess.

‘Thank Bits, I really appreciate it.’

After a few minutes, he heard Bitty mutter a quiet ‘Aha!’. ‘Okay, let’s see. William Poindexter. Let’s give him a ring, shall we?’ 

Nursey fought the urge to bite his nails. It was a disgusting habit that he’d quit years ago.

‘Hello Will? It’s Bitty here. Just calling you up to make sure you’re alright, no one has heard for you in a few weeks. Hmm? Yes. Alright, oh I’m sorry hon.’

Nursey wanted to rip the phone out of Bitty’s hands, an irrational desire that he made sure to repress. He was sure Will was alright, and Bitty was going to tell him what was up in just a min-

‘Oh haha, yes you’re right. He’s right here actually, you want to talk to him?’

Nursey startled. What was happening. Before he could react though, Bitty was pressing the phone in his hands.

‘Hey Nursey. Heard you were worried about me’ Will teased him.

Nursey sighed in relief. He sounded fine. ‘Yeah well, someone has got to make sure you’re still breathing loser.’

‘I’m fine dork, I’ve just had the flu and I didn’t want to give it to you guys.’ He heard Will smile through the phone and Nursey felt the corners of his own mouth turn up.

‘Okay. Great. See you in class next week then?’ He tried not to sound too eager.

‘See you then, Nursey. Oh, and I asked Bitty to give you my number, so you won’t have to bother him the next time you get worried about me.’ He laughed merrily, as if Nursey’s worry was giving him glee.

Nursey didn’t say anything to Lardo as he finally got to her car, but he could tell that she was giving him the look again.

/////

‘This is Derek, I’m not here right now. Leave a message if you want, it’s chill. Beep.’

‘Hey Nursey, Will here. I begged your number off Bitty, hope you don’t mind. I’m guessing you won’t, since I already gave you mine but you never know. Haha. Uhm. Well. I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be in class again. Nothing bad, don’t worry! I’m just picking up an extra shift on Tuesday at Harry’s Music Store, kind of a lame name for an instrument store right? Hah, well. Okay. That’s what I wanted to say I guess. Have fun in class, try not to fall on your ass too hard without me there.’ Click.

/////

The shop bell jingled as he opened the door. Everywhere he looked, there were instruments. There were a lot of guitars, but also violins, cellos, trumpets, clarinets, flutes, keyboards and a drum set. Nursey was immediately transported back to his youth. 

‘Can I help you?’ A pretty girl appeared behind the drum display. 

‘Hi, I’m looking for Will? I’m Derek, a friend from his dance class.’ Nursey fidgeted with his sleeves, suddenly nervous.

‘Ah, yes. William’s mentioned you. I’ll go get him, he’s fixing something in the back.’ She gave him a once-over before she turned again and disappeared.

Nursey’s heart was racing. Will hadn’t exactly invited him to his place of work. What if he thought it was creepy that he had just shown up out of the blue? Before his thoughts could start spiraling, Will appeared from the same place the pretty girl had disappeared.

‘Uh. Hi Nursey, what’s up?’ Will looked confused, but exactly unhappy to see him. Nursey would take it.

‘Hey Will. Am I bothering you? I can come back another time if you want.’ 

The silence between them stretched out just a second too long for comfort. Nursey’s shoulders sagged. He started to turn away, but Will cleared his throat.

‘No. Uhm. This is fine. I’m glad you came.’ Will had stretched his arm out, as if he was going to grab Nursey before he could leave.

‘It’s just, uhm. I missed you in class man.’ The English language had never failed Nursey this hard in his entire life.

Will smiled and stepped a little closer. ‘Yeah? I’ve missed you guys too. I’ve missed you too.’

Nursey felt the room grow smaller, the closer Will came to him. With a herculean effort, he unfroze his limbs and took a few steps closer as well. Soon they were almost toe to toe.

‘Care to show me how much you’ve missed me?’ Nursey asked.

‘Is that a dare Derek?’ Will smirked. Nursey wanted to kiss it off his face.

‘Well, it seemed to have worked out for you in the past.’ He tore his gaze away from his lips to look Will in the eyes.

‘Yeah, it seems that way.’ Will chirped as he grabbed Nursey’s hand.

Before either of them could say another word, Will used his other hand to stroke Nursey’s cheek once before leaning in to kiss him. It was short and sweet, in direct contrast to the way they usually interacted. Nursey didn’t mind it one bit. 

His brain hadn’t even caught up with his body yet, before Will moved his hands in his hair to kiss him even deeper. Nursey moaned and grabbed Will closer. They kissed until they were both out of breath. In that moment, their thoughts were perfectly in synch. 

You’re a challenge worth taking on.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of Nursey week (prompt: challenge)  
> All characters belong to Ngozi. Title from I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance - Carly Rae Jepsen.
> 
> I have a bunch of headcanons for this au, come chat with me in the comments :) (or on tumblr @toddsfall)


End file.
